Hero's Sonate
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Lauren saves the Ash's life.


Title : Hero's Sonate  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : LLBD  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary : Lauren saves the Ash's life.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to SYFY.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

Lauren hurried across the Compound grounds, clutching  
>the thick file on the dead Light Fae Elder in her left<br>hand. She was exhausted, sore, and needed a fresh  
>cup of Oolong tea desperately. Or maybe a double<br>mocha capucino.

She hadn't gotten much sleep since the night she'd  
>slept with Bo. She regretted having to do it, but<br>there were things Bo didn't know, or understand.  
>Hopefully, the Succubus would finally sit down and<br>talk with her soon.

The problem was what she would say to the other  
>woman. How much would she tell her?<p>

She paused as a young, handsome man passed her.  
>Brown eyes glanced back at him with flashs of the<br>war in Afghastan in the front of her mind.

' Surely not here. ' She swallowed. ' Not on the Ash's  
>compound. '<p>

But the man's jacket was two sizes too big. Zipped  
>up completely despite it being warm out, and the<br>expression on his face... in his eyes...

' Crap! '

Lauren reached into the inside left pocket of her leather  
>pocket and pressed the panic button all the Ash's<br>personal carried. It would alert security they needed to  
>evacuate the Ash and the Elders. But it would take<br>time.

She dropped the file on the ground, heading for the  
>man. She'd thought she'd left all this behind in the<br>Middle East. Suicide Bombers, guns, superglue  
>medicine, dosing in five minute interverals.<p>

The doctor came up behind him, taking a deep, nervous  
>breath. ' I never got to explain the truth to Bo. '<p>

00000

" Sir! We've got to evacute the premises! "

The Ash frowned as the group of security guards burst  
>into the meeting room.<p>

" What's happening? " The Ash stood up quickly.

" Doctor Lewis set off her panic button. " The Head of  
>Security herded the Elders toward the door.<p>

" Has any security been sent to her location? " He  
>strode out the door.<p>

" Yes, sir. "

" And? "

" They haven't arrived yet. " The guard shifted nervously.

The Ash rolled his eyes at the guards incompetence.  
>" Where is she? "<p>

" The courtyard. "

He spun around to take care of the matter himself.

" Sir, please, we must evacute you until we know it's  
>safe! "<p>

" I will decide what must or must not be done! " He  
>snapped, storming outside.<p>

The world thundered, tilting, dipping, and sending him  
>to the ground. In the distance he could see smoke and<br>fire.

An explosion.

' Lauren. ' He realized grimly.

The human woman who was his most trusted advisor  
>and closet friends.<p>

He climbed back to his feet, and ran. Security was right  
>behind him, swearing at his actions. He had also spotted<br>several of the Elders. The few who Lauren had personally  
>saved from rare uncurable ailments.<p>

The Ash slowed to a walk in the courtyard. Lauren's  
>medical personnal were already working on the Doctor.<p>

" Is she alive? " He stopped out of the way.

" I'm having to keep her soul grounded. " Dr. Juan  
>grunted.<p>

" Can you save her? " He stepped forward to get a  
>better look, and immediately wished he hadn't.<p>

Dr. Matthews sighed. " Her organs are paste, her  
>bones splinters, third degree burns on 98% of her<br>body... "

" I didn't ask for a report. " The Ash's hands clenched  
>into fists. " Can you save her? "<p>

" The only thing that could save her now are Fae  
>transplants. " Dr. Matthews answered grimly.<p>

The Ash recognized what the doctor was implying.  
>However, when he'd taken over for the previous Ash<br>he'd sworn to protect Lauren. No matter what.

" Do it. " He ordered.

" Sir? " Dr. Matthews looked up in surprise. " You know  
>what this will do to her? "<p>

" I do. " He grimly agreed.

" And the Elders? " The doctor questioned.

" Approve. " One of the Elder's walked up. " Save her  
>doctor. "<p>

" Understood. "

The Ash eyed the security guard standing back. " What  
>happened here? "<p>

" It was a Suicide Bomber. "

' Aife. ' He growled.

It was the perfect attack. An attack his security wasn't  
>trained to look for, or to handle. Of course, the crazy<br>Succubus didn't know about Dr. Lewis, or rather Major  
>Lewis. A veteran from the Canadian Forces Medical Service.<p>

" And Dr. Lewis? " He demanded.

" She spotted him, and set of her panic button. " The  
>guard answered. " According to witnesses, she confronted<br>him after that, but he grew restless, and tried to continue  
>on his way. Dr. Lewis stopped him. Sir, she set the bomb<br>off prematurely. "

He nodded absently. It made sense. This time of day,  
>only one or two people were around the courtyard. If<br>she had let the bomber leave, she would have risked  
>the lives of dozens of people. Lauren would never let<br>the bomber out of here alive, and with no weapon  
>except the bomb...<p>

" We're ready to move, sir! " Dr. Juan yelled over, his  
>hands never leaving Dr. Lewis's head.<p>

" Let's go. " The Ash ordered.

And when Lauren recovered he was going to make her  
>train the idiots on his security.<p>

00000

Bo's head snapped around as yet another guard went  
>running by. Not only was the whole place eerily silent<br>and empty, but the large guards kept sprinting past  
>like chickens with their heads cut off.<p>

" Okay, seriously, is it me, or have we stepped into a  
>war movie? " Kenzi popped up.<p>

" It's not just you. " Bo confirmed, turning the corner to  
>the lab, and freezing. " Shit! "<p>

" Wh- Is that...? " Kenzi pointed weakly.

The Succubus hurried forward as a medical team scurried  
>by with Lauren.<p>

" Oh Fae. " She whispered. Bo started into the lab, but  
>a dark hand on her shoulder stopped her.<p>

" You'll only get in the way. "

She jerked away from the Ash, glaring at the calm looking  
>Fae. " How can you be so calm? Lauren is... "<p>

" Dr. Lewis is recieving the best treatment possible. " An  
>Elderly Fae spoke up. " Right now, you would better serve<br>her by stopping the person who did this to her. "

" What did happen? " Kenzi quietly asked.

" She saved the compound from a suicide bomber sent by  
>Aife. " The Ash declared.<p>

" Aw shit. " Kenzi put her hand to her forehead.

" Aife?! " Bo felt her inner Succubus trying to rise in  
>rage. Aife had nearly killed Lauren. " Why the hell was<br>Lauren the one to save the damn compound?! Where  
>was your security?! "<p>

" My security never noticed the bomber. " The Ash  
>admitted in disgust. " No one did, except Dr. Lewis.<br>The minute she did, she sounded the alarm. "

" What a minute. " Kenzi waved her hands. " How is  
>it Dr. Hotpants spotted the guy when no one else<br>could? "

" Dr. Lewis is a veteran of the Afgahn war. " The Ash  
>replied. " She was on the frontlines. She is a fully<br>trained solider, and has had a lot of experience with  
>bombers, including suicide bombers. "<p>

Bo swallowed at the thought of the women she saw  
>so often in fatiques in the Middle East. It just wasn't<br>something she could picture, or comprehend in the lest.

" No way. " Kenzi breathed. " But wait, why did she  
>end up getting blown up if she's this big bad G.I. Jane? "<p>

" Good question. " Bo glared at the Ash. " Care to  
>answer. "<p>

" She set the bomb off on purpose. " A second Elder  
>spoke up. " They were in an unpopulated area, and<br>he was too strong for her to apprehend. In the end  
>she choice her life over ours. "<p>

Dog collar. Slave. Brainwashed.

" You bastards. " She hissed.

" I see you never let the doctor explain. " The Ash sighed.

" What's to explain? " Bo glared in ever rising fury. " She's  
>your slave. Your command, she barks. You clap, she throws<br>herself on top of a bomb for you. "

" Oh dear. " A third Elder frowned. " You don't know. "

" What's to know? " Kenzi eyed them darkly.

" I'm afraid Dr. Lewis's... conditioning is a hold over from  
>the previous Ash. " The third Elder's eyes flashed gold.<br>" That... man... was a traditionalist where human servants  
>were concerned. Very traditional, to the point we were<br>forced to vote him out of office. "

Bo studied the group closely. She could see the truth in  
>their faces.<p>

-  
>To Be Continued <p>


End file.
